Change for the Better
by Go Drink Pinesol
Summary: Something is discovered of Kagome's true origins and she must move to America with her father for a year. What will happen? Kag?


A/n: If I owned Inuyasha then why is it that I am so broke?

Kagome jumped into the bone-eater's well to reach her family in her era. She was happy to say that Inuyasha didn't fight this time when she told him she wanted to visit her family. Though she wouldn't say it out loud; she felt something bad was about to happen. She knew it wasn't the final battle because she had found her brain and the library. She didn't want to change the course of the feudal era's future so she only read when the date was; it was in exactly thirteen months. She was so busy with shard hunting she had totally forgot it was her sixteenth birthday. When she closed the door of the well house she was scared shitless as her family and friends from the future screamed, "SURPRISE!"

"OMG! You scared me to death!"

She enjoyed the party while it lasted. She had had more fun then she did in the feudal era in about a week. Her friends gave her gave her a few outfits and cds from when of the best stores ever. Hojo had given her a very nice silver bracelet and flowers. She hugged him for his thoughtfulness. Her brother gave her a black fighting suit which looked a lot like Sango's, but it had navy blue instead of pink. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, and thanked him. Her mom explained to her friends that Kagome intended to start karate classes. Though her friends didn't see what it was Kagome's grandfather gave her an ancient family heirloom, a hand-sized book full of real miko spells she could perform; she loved it. When everyone had left and gone home Kagome's mother came out with three packages a brown papered package the size of a very fat dictionary. The other two were wooden boxes; one the size of your palm, and the other was not very wide and long in length. She was handed with the dictionary sized one first; she was surprised when she found it was; it was filled with a silk kimono. It was dark purple and black, and had white stars and moon crescents scattered across it. There was another item of clothing tucked inside the kimono; she pulled it out. She was amazed; it was a dark green traveling cloak, on the inside it was stitched with a feathery silver metal. She tried it on, and it stopped about two inches above her ankles, and the fastener was an elfish leaf. "It fits you perfectly sweetie!"

"Mom this is wonderful!"

"I'll explain more after you finish opening the others"

She took the smaller sized box, and opened it. Inside was a necklace, it had five fake diamonds in a row on a silver chain. It wasn't that great, but she appreciated it. "Thanks Mom. It's very pretty."

"Oh, that thing! No!" She raised her eyebrow at her mother. O.o "You see that the cloth below is bumpy? Well, you and Souta used to go through my things, so that is a decoy."

Throwing the decoy aside; she plucked the cloth out of the box, and she gasped. "Omg! This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen!" It was indeed. It was a strikingly white silver necklace; it looked like a star-shaped flower that was made of diamonds on top of what looked like two twisting silver leafs, and what looked like a silver stem was cries-crossed over the whole thing to hook on to the chain. She loved it, it was so beautiful. Kagome never dreamed there was anything like this.

A/n: ok the silver necklace I'm talking about is the even star from lord of the rings. I couldn't resist it. And the metal stitching in the cloak will come up soon.

Last to open came the long wooden box. Her eyes widened when she opened the lid, and found a sword that could rival the tetsuiga(sp?). She touched the sheath of the sword, and could feel the power surge through her. You could say that it was a purifying sword, but much more. "Mom, I'm grateful, but what is with all of this?"

"Well I had always planned on you having these things. Everything you have received are ancient heirlooms of the Higurashi family." Kagome's mother looked at her daughter in sadness and worry. "I knew this day would come." Kagome could tell that her mother was going to spill about why has been acting weird. "Kagome, honey? As you know you have been feeling strange things happening in your body. Well you aren't normal. In fact you weren't even born here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you are not human. Kagome, you're an inu-youkai." Here it comes.

"Omg! What are you talking about!? How could I? I mean…I don't know."

"Kagome today your youkai from the feudal era, and your appearance will soon break through the binding concealment. I'm sure it will be in a few hours."

"So does that mean you and dad are…demons?"

"Yes. But your father had to leave to protect you until it was time for your destiny to arise. I'm afraid I have bad news Hun."

"What is it?"

"Well you need to train with your father to control your abilities."

"So…What's wrong with that?"

"Well we don't want to train you in the feudal era so your father is going to take you to America."

"WHAT!? How can you do that!?"

"It's for the best honey. You could get hurt training in the feudal era, and you won't have Inuyasha breathing down your neck."

"True. How long?"

"A year exactly."

"Oh no. I can't be gone for a year they need me in the feudal era."

"They will be fine. You could always send letters from America to here for them."

"Mom. It feels like I'm abandoning them by going off for a year."

"They know you would never do that. Besides you are going, no 'buts' about it. You can tell them I am forcing you."

Kagome started to tear up. She didn't want to leave her friends, but if she didn't she could kill them by not knowing how to control her abilities. 'I have to do this. If not for than Inuyasha. But I can't tell him why I am leaving. I'll just say mother insists on me living with my father for a year.'

She was crying silently, "Alright. When do I leave?"

"Monday. At noon."

"But it's only Friday! How am I going to pack AND tell my friends?"

"When we are done go back and stay until tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok. sniff"

"I'm proud of you honey. Any other person would not accept a fate like this as quickly and understandingly as you have. And that little kit, Shippo? You should bring him since he is so attached to you like a mother. Any way your gifts. Everything you have received is unique and posses some ability to help you. Your kimono is strong and resists fire. The cloak is specially used as a concealment and armor. Once you fasten it and drape the hood over your head you are concealed, no one can see or hear you. For armor the cloak is lined with that silvery metal; that is mithril, its very light but as hard as dragon scales. Your sword is for family members who are inu-mikos, like you. It is only commanded by a Higurashi; it has a deadly strike, can heal, purify, and transport. The most important thing is that necklace when ever you are in serious danger it will protect you, when you come back next year I always want you to wear that when you are in the feudal era got it?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow. You need to go speak with your friends. Go ahead."

Kagome brought her gifts to her room and laid them on her bed. She didn't want to show her friends, they would see them when she after she returned next year fully trained. She grabbed her yellow bag, ran to the well house, and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha sprang to life as he smelled Kagome's scent from the well. It was faint but he could sense her sorrow and tears. The others noticed him moving about, and he ran past them.

Miroku asked, "Inuyasha! What's going on?"

He yelled over his shoulder, "Kagome's back!"

"So soon?"

Kagome climbed up the vines on the well. She could tell that her abilities were starting to break free. She needed to get to Kaede. She could smell a scent, it was Inuyasha. She liked his scent it was calming towards her nerves. Inuyasha rushed towards her, and helped the rest of the way out of the well.

"Kagome? You're back already?"

"Yeah just for a little bit." He sensed great sorrow in her voice, he'd ask her later because she seemed upset right now.

"Hey you want to walk back, or ride on my back?"

"Ride is fine with me." She usually wanted to walk. Something is wrong with her. The returned in front of Kaede's hut.

Sango rushed forward, "Kagome are you alright?"

"No." Everyone stared at her curiously. "I need to talk to you guys, but I want to speak to Kaede privately."

"Come in child. So we need to talk?"

"Yes." She entered the hut with her. "Kaede can you put up a sound proof barrier."

"Alright child. It must be important if ye wish to be secretive."

Once it was up she told Kaede about how she is an inu-youkai, how she's moving for a year, and she was going to tell the group . "Kaede? Can you conceal me just until I go home tomorrow. I'll tell the others when I return after a year."

"That is okay. It was smart of ye to ask for the matter would make it more confusing." She performed the concealment, and she walked out of the hut to find two mad faces, and two smiling faces. Inuyasha came up to her, and yelled at her, "Why did you put up a barrier? Why do you need to do that?"

She spat at him coldly, "I have my reasons."

"Feh!"

Shippo and Sango walked up to her. Sango whispered, "This is for today, I didn't tell the boys to see if they would remember." Sango handed her a package, she unfolded it to find a set of hand knives for battle. She'd wanted this for some time.

"Wow. Thank you so much Sango!" Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at the other three trying to figure out what was going on. Shippo walked up to her and gave her a card and a picture. She read the card it was so cute. He wished her a happy birthday and many 'SITS!'. The picture was of Inuyasha in one of his 'SIT!' modes. She laughed at it. Then he handed her his old spinning top as keep sake because she had given him a new one on his birthday. She secured it to her chain on her neck that already held a ring given to her by her father. "I'll treasure it always." She then winked at him.

Inuyasha was getting angry because he could smell a male scent on her. He was looking at her trying to find why she smelled of him. 'Aha! It's that thing on her wrist!' He ran in front of her, and pulled her wrist towards him smelling it. "Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing?"

He pulled at her bracelet, "What is this?"

"It's a bracelet."

"Why does it smell like a male."

"Oh. That's because my friend Hojo gave it to me."

He was angry at that Hojo guy, "Why did he give you this? Are you dating him?"

"You jerk! No I am not! It's still none of your business."

"Well if you didn't go walking around smelling of disgusting males!!!" Oh had he done it now and he even realized that.

Sango was angry, "You idiot he only gave her that because it's her birthday today, and HE remembered!"

"Inuyasha…."

He begged, "No wait! Don't say the 's' word!"

"I don't want to fight." Everyone looked from where she whispered. She was heavily crying.

"Kagome I'm sorry stop crying."

"It's not that." Everyone was confused. Why was she crying then?

Inuyasha could tell that she was deeply hurt about something. He pulled her into an embrace to calm her down. "Shh. It's alright. Now tell us what's wrong."

It was so soft they almost missed it, "I'm leaving."

They all screamed, "WHAT!?"

Inuyasha panicked, "Kagome if it's about what I said I'm so sorry. Don't leave please don't leave. You're one of my best friends. You can't leave."

"Inuyasha I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Mother is sending me to America to live with my father for a year." He remembered the map she showed him of America. That place was huge. But there was no way to get across the ocean.

"Doesn't she know what you do here is important?"

"She does but she thinks I need to be with my father, away from 'distractions'. Also I looked in some ancient books and they said the final battle is in 13 months. So I'll get here a month before it happens to help. Until then ask Kikyou for help. She'd gladly do it." A tear slipped down her cheek after that.

A/n: in here Kikyou is not evil, she is just very competitive of Inuyasha. She has no deals with Naraku. Kagome also taught the gang about days of the week and such.

"But she doesn't have the skills you posses. I admit it you are better than her."

"There's no stopping it. I'm staying over night till the afternoon tomorrow to be with you guys. Packing from then until Sunday night, and leaving at noon on Monday. The only thing is my father said that Shippo can come since he thinks of me as his mother." Shippo was relived that he could go with her. He would miss her too much.

Miroku now understood her pain, "Alight let's go relax and talk for awhile."

Inuyasha never left Kagome's side during the evening. He would occasionally embrace her or hold her hand. It felt strange to everyone that Kagome and Shippo were leaving. Though they said they were going to talk to one another they didn't. They just sat around Kaede's hut, and enjoyed each other's company while they could. Sango and Kagome started dinner; when Kagome went out of the hut to get the water Inuyasha went with her. "Inuyasha? I think you guys will be fine with Kikyou's help. Without me around she won't be so aggressive."

"I'd still rather have you here."

"Really?"

"Really, Kagome I'm going to miss you a lot even though we fight too much."

"I'm going to miss you too. You know what I'll write to you guys. You know I'll send it to the shrine and you can pick it up. I'll write to you guys every week, and eventually when there are fifty-two of them I'll be coming back."

"That's good then it won't be so bad. We could at least know you're alright."

They returned with the water, and Kagome helped Sango finish making beef and broccoli with rice. They all eat in silence enjoying each other's company for the last time. Inuyasha was sitting so close to her that it was starting to annoy her, but she wouldn't see him for a year so she accepted it graciously. Soon nightfall crept upon the group of shard hunters. After finishing with the cleaning Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede went to bed. After an hour and a half of casual conversions with Inuyasha, they fell asleep. She knew Inuyasha was extremely sad about her leaving, so she didn't mind when he fell asleep clinging to her protectively. She was not the least bit tired; she decided to go sit in the flower field on the other side of the village to gaze at the stars properly. She sighed as she lied back, and relaxed as she watched the beautiful stars from the feudal era for the last time. Kagome noticed a demon aura in the area. She didn't panic because she knew who it was. She knew he loved to sneak up on her, but she was one step ahead of him. Without a sound he ran and sat beside her. They both knew with the position of her head that she couldn't see him. Right when as he thought, was about to startle the young girl, she whispered, "Hello Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru sat in his office as he took care of the treaties toward his lands. He was angry; Naraku had entered his lands, and he was killing the filthy humans on his lands. Even though he hated them, as their Lord, it was his duty to protect them. He was brought out of his thoughts as something attached itself to his leg. Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin, smiling her 'irresistible' smile. He let half a smile cross his face as he stroked her hair with his claws, "What is it Rin?"

"Rin wants to know what a stupid worthless human is."

"Nothing, where did you hear this?"

"Jaken."

He glared. How dare his servant disrespect his ward? "Jaken!"

"Yes my Lord Sesshomaru?" He saw the look in his master's eyes. The stupid girl must have let her mouth slip again. Sesshomaru kicked him across the room, and into the wall.

He growled at him, and spoke in the deadliest voice, "Never say such things in her presence again. Come Rin, it's time for your dinner." He watched her as she ate, always with a smile on her face. When she was done she had asked him if she could go in the gardens with him. He had nothing else to do so he went with her. Once he was outside he could smell the sweet scent of every flower; it calmed him a bit. Then he smelt her, it was Kagome. Even though the scent was a few hours old he could tell that she was crying. "Jaken!" his servant popped up from behind a bush, "Watch Rin. If I do not return in three hours put her to bed."

"Yes my Lord."

By the time he had reached the village she was in the sun was setting. From the trees he spied the group cleaning from their meal. He observed closer to find the group was engulfed with sadness; most of it was coming from his half-brother and Kagome. The others went to bed, and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed up talking for awhile. He had to use all of his self-control to not growl when Inuyasha fell asleep clinging to her as if she was his own. This human miko had grown very dear to him. They would often speak at night, and watch the stars. Sesshomaru realized that she had left his brother to go watch the stars from the flower field. He loved to sneak up on her, and scare her. He ran quietly to her side, and sat down next her. He know she couldn't see him, so right as he was about to pounce she whispered, "Hello Sesshomaru-sama."

"You are getting better at that."

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could smell your tears and great sorrow from my castle. What did my idiotic half-brother do now?"

She laughed at him, "He did nothing." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her. She also had to explain to him that she was leaving. She sighed and started to explain herself, "I suspect you have noticed how my friends and I are acting strange." He nodded to show that he had indeed. "Well I just found out today that in three days I will be going away to life with my father for a year." Sesshomaru was shocked, though it didn't show on his face she could read it in his eyes.

He grew suspicious of her, she smelled different, "Why must you go?"

She was in trouble now she couldn't lie now because he could ALWAYS tell when she lied. "I am sorry I can't tell you why, but I promise to explain myself thoroughly when I return. Is that good?"

"For now."

"I should go back to camp. They will worry if they wake up with me not there." Kagome stood and she did something that shocked them both. She bent down and kissed on the cheek. "I will miss you as much as any friend Sesshomaru-sama. But before I leave I believe this belongs to you." Kagome stood up straight, and placed her hand on his stump on an arm. A pink light engulfed them both, and after five minutes it ceased it's glow. He looked down to see his arm, his actual arm. He was thankful towards her, and in awe of her power.

"Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome Sesshomaru-sama, good night!"

She left the demon lord, and returned to the camp. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was about to stir so she made it look like she was tending to the fire to keep them warm. He opened his eyes to find her doing so 'I am going to miss her so much. You never know what you have until you've lost it. Thank kami it is only a year and not forever.' When she was down she sat down next to him. She yawned and laid down for sleep to claim her, but before she slept she smiled as Inuyasha laid his head on chest as sleep claimed them.

A/n: Awwwwwwwww!!! So kawaii!

Sango and Miroku tried with all their might to not laugh at the scene of the hanyou and miko sleeping with each other (REAL sleep!). But to their dismay Inuyasha woke up suddenly along with Kagome from his sudden movement. Kagome was a bit embarrassed about the scene before their friends, but Inuyasha didn't care. He just snuggled closer to radiation of heat from her body. "Kagome, I don't want you to leave."

"I don't either, but I must. Just know that I will never abandon you. I will come back I promise."

"Thank you Kagome I needed to hear that."

"Of course." Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for a few more hours enjoying the hold they had on the other. Around noon the group left the village to go to the nearby lake. When they arrived the boys jumped in the water while the girls set up towels on the shore. Kagome sat on her towel, and she whispered to her so low that even Inuyasha couldn't hear her, "Hey Sango? Let's have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Flirting and drowning." The girls giggled loudly at their plan. The boys stopped their foolish playing, and watched them with suspicion in their eyes.

"Hey wenches! Got your asses in here!"

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Sure Inuyasha, but first…SIT!"

SPLASH

"HEY! What was that for!?"

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be funny."

"Kagome! Get over here!" He ran out of the water to chase her. She ran; she had some fun tapping into the concealment spell a bit so she could run a little bit faster. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch her so as she ran she threw off her clothes to reveal her solid black bikini that showed off her curve perfectly. Inuyasha was stunned at her beauty. He was so stunned that he stopped chasing her for a minute, and she ran into the water. He shook his head and ran in after her. The way she smiled made him forget why he was chasing her; she was just so damn beautiful. Inuyasha saw that by now Sango was in the water wearing a hot pink one-piece. Kagome saw that Sango was slowly seducing the monk preparing to go for the kill. She smiled at Shippo when she saw he knew what was going on. He smiled evilly and told her with his eyes to continue while he swam to a save distance. Kagome swam to Inuyasha and smiled brightly at him. He was entranced by her; she took his hand ad pulled him towards the middle of the lake. When they were deep enough she went in his arms and hugged him. He felt so calm in her arms. She pulled back and this confused him. Kagome swam up behind him, and hung on to his shoulders; she 'accidentally' rubbed her body against his in a very friendly way. Inuyasha gulped the rising saliva as he became very hard from the 'accident.' Kagome looked in Sango's direction; she had the monk's full attention on her. They looked at each other in the eye, smiled, and mouthed 'GO!' Kagome however wanted to make Inuyasha almost aware of what was to come. She whispered so seductively that it sent chills down his spine. At that moment he wanted to have her as his own. "Inuyasha……breathe."

"Huh?" She dunked him forcefully, he was so shocked. She even had the strength to keep him down for ten seconds. However as soon as she let go she took a huge breath, and swam for her life. Inuyasha was beyond pissed at the little miko. He swam after her screaming, "COME BACK HERE WENCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

She reached the shore before him and ran up the beach, but he caught her and they both fell on the ground. Once again she was saved by her beauty of the moment with her under him. He brushed aside a lock of her black hair that was covering her hair. They were centimeters from kissing when Shippo ran and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder that sent him crashing on top of Kagome. He blushed as he got off her, and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and stood to discover the remains of Sango's trap. Apparently it had backfired on her because he wasn't angry at her dunking him, but he did grope her roughly when she tried to wiggle away. Right then he was being dragged ashore unconscious. Once they were cleaned up and dried off they went back to the village so that Kagome could say goodbye to Kaede. She hugged her and said, "I'll miss you Kaede, take care you yourself, and I'll tell when I return ok?"

"Alright child, good luck with ye father. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you."

She turned to Miroku and hugged him. "Bye Miroku, I'll miss you! You big hentai!"

"I will miss you too, and I'm letting that comment slid because you are leaving."

Next came Sango; she cried as she hugged one of her best friends good bye, "Kagome make sure you are always happy, and come back soon!"

"I will! You take care of yourself as well!"

When she turned to Inuyasha she could see the shimmer of a tear in his eyes. He whispered, "I don't want to leave you just yet."

"I know Inu….."

"I want to come with you. I'll help you pack, and see you off with your family."

She sighed and smiled, "Alright, but we need to leave now before my mother has a fit."

Kagome and Shippo said their last good byes to their friends, but before they jumped in the well Kagome said one more thing in a jokingly manner, "Oh! If any of you die while I am gone I will personally resurrect you and kill you. And I mean it!"

Kagome spent the rest of her time at home packing her most important stuff into boxes. Before she even let Shippo and Inuyasha in the room she hid her birthday gifts. The night they finished was the night before she needed to leave. But this time Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome's bed, while she and Inuyasha fell asleep once again in each other's arms, on the couch. Her mother thought it was cute how they were sleeping so she let them sleep in just a little while. They were woken up by her mother. Kagome blushed when she realized her mother saw how they were sleeping. Once they arrived at they airport and went through all the security they were waiting for the plane to begin boarding. Inuyasha would have been fascinated by the site, but Kagome and Shippo leaving clouded his mind completely from doing so. When they started to board Kagome's family said bye to her first, when the time came a sad Inuyasha confronted them. "See you squirt. You make sure you listen to her of you'll get a good beat down next year." He turned to Kagome to see she had tears in her eyes this brought some in his eyes, but they never spilled. "Bye Kags, I'll miss you so much that it'll hurt."

"Bye Inu, stay out of trouble and take care of yourself. Ok?"

"Yeah." They held each other in a tight embrace until it was time for them to depart. He watched them board the 'plane', and watch it take off. With his hanyou eyes he watched until they became a tiny speck in the sky. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm lost without you Kagome."

Sesshomaru ran through the forest tearing down anything in his path. 'Kagome's going to be gone for a year. I will miss talking to her. I could almost kill her father for suddenly appearing and taking her away from this Sesshomaru!' He stopped and looked at the damage he had done. 'This is going to be a long year' He thought about all the times he had spent with the beautiful miko. 'I am going to miss her' He realized something, 'This Sesshomaru is lost without her, without Kagome.'

u End Chapter /u 

So how was it? This is my second fan fic! Please review. I don't update until I receive some reviews. Oh and please check out my first fic, Love makes you do crazy things, and review. Oh my I am asking for a lot. Lol I want REVIEWS!


End file.
